


Bleu Blaze and Star Blast

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Captain Cold/Leonard Snart AUs [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Different Bad Guy, Different Goal, Different Team, Established Lesbian Relationship, F/M, Minimum History Research, Polyamory, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: Leonard Snart just wants to be a time thief. Not a hero. He doesn't believe in going soft. Two of his "teammates" are the prime example as to why you should never go soft. He'll never go soft.





	1. Brief Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I decided to try to do a very alternate go at this show. I changed a lot of the characters, added some OCs, and redesigned the mission. Now, to further play with the whole time traveling and messing with timelines I decided that this is four of six. This one is Leonard Snart in a ménage à trois with two female OCs. I own nothing, but I did make up Bleu Blaze and Star Blast

_First recruit: Dr. Raymond Palmer. Also known as The Atom._

_Next recruit: Dinah Lance. The product of heroes and the alias Black Canary._

_Angeline Arnold and Jade Medina: Bleu Blaze and Star Blast. Youthful troublemakers._

_Karen Beecher: Bumblebee. A student of Dr. Palmer’s._

_Malcolm Duncan: Under the name of Guardian, he’s a writer and engaged to Miss Beecher._

_Leonard Snart and Mick Rory: A pair of criminals._

* * *

 

The proposal was easy to understand. Or, at least somewhat easy. A man by the name of Rip Hunter wanted a group of sort-of nobodies to travel through time and stop a really bad guy. Some dude who went by the name of “Clock Wise”. Going throughout history and killing off very important people, trying to mess things up for one reason or another. Not sure why. Not sure if it matters.

Now, the only question left aside from “Does anybody believe this guy?” is “Who’s going to take the bait?” Who wants to risk their life for a timeline that might not even be all that messed up? It didn’t feel like things shifted at all, but maybe nobody really notices those things. One would think that if everything did a one-eighty then it wouldn’t slip their attention, but who knows for certain?

“So, what do you think?” Angeline hummed. Sitting down on the bed with a large night shirt that encompassed her body, her legs bare as they crossed in her posture, her long brown hair kept up in a towel after her shower from the long day’s events all while her fingers nimbly worked to braid Star Blast’s hair. The crimson skinned woman also sat with her legs crossed. Her long raven hair ran like a waterfall to her lower back, her equally black eyes closed as she tried to ignore the tension in the back of her head. Sitting in a towel, her body glistened subtly and lips twitched.

“Rory and Snart will be on board.”

“So?”

“So,” Jade looked over her shoulder – forcing Angeline to halt in her task – and pointed a serious gaze at the older woman, “if we went I’d be concerned. You told me you wanted to change. I’ve seen it. You’ve made a lot of progress. I’m worried you’ll slip.”

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Please. They don’t like me, for one thing. Also, if I don’t have this chance to really prove that I’ve changed, then maybe…” Her voice trailed off, bright blues looking dull as they fell in the smallest hint of hurt. “Maybe I’m not meant to change.”

“Hey,” Jade turned to be more face-to-face with the other, “don’t think that. You can change. I really believe it.” She smiled, “If this means that much to you…then I’ll support you. We can go.”

**-**


	2. Let's Just Jump Into This

“What happened to you guys?”

It was 1986. The team found themselves in Florida, January 14; two weeks before the Challenger disaster. It had been two days since they landed. Trying to find this man known as Clock Wise was difficult when you didn’t even know what he looked like. And, even if someone was some sort of addition to history it wasn’t guaranteed that they were him as he used spies and other sorts to get his way. At this point they weren’t sure what his goal was. Was he here to stop the Challenger disaster? Was he here to cause something worse? If he wanted to stop it…should they even get in his way? Rip told them that being on this mission meant that they would see many horrible events in time that they weren’t meant to meddle with.

The team had to keep history as in tact as possible. How could you just let people die, though?

“Ms. Arnold and Mr. Rory were shot at,” Rip sighed, anxious at two members of his crew being injured.

Mick Rory had a scratch on his face, presumably where the bullet skimmed across his cheek. He was helping Angeline walk onto the bridge where a bloody rag was tied around her calf. She hissed, dragging it and trying not to apply too much pressure on it. Jade was walking in hurriedly after them, worry evident on her features as Mick continued through and onto his way to the medical bay. Leonard Snart and Ray Palmer had been in the room, waiting for those selected for the recon to get back.

“Ms. Medina,” Rip sighed once more, “I think it’ll be best for you to just wait here. Mr. Rory and I will look after Ms. Arnold.”

“No,” Jade blurted, “I’m not-”

There was a groan, and Angeline gestured for Mick to pause on his path. He turned them so she could look to the other woman with a strained smile, “I’m fine. I’m sure there’s some sort of future stuff that can help me heal up real quick.” She reached the hand that wasn’t grasping Mick’s shoulder out, “Just try to calm down.”

Jade exhaled slowly. She took Angeline’s hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezed, “Fine. I’ll wait.”

“Good,” the brunette smiled wider. “Be back soon.”

Their hands slipped apart, and Mick and Rip hurried Angeline to the med bay. Human flesh faded back into a dark crimson as Jade’s camouflage fell. Dressed in a sage green jacket with a matching knee-length checkered skirt to fit better into the decade, she crossed her arms with her dark eyes on the doorway.

“Jade?” Ray spoke softly with troubled eyes. He stepped a bit closer to her, and she didn’t budge. Jade simply shook her head.

Before she could speak, Snart drawled words that she was in no mood to hear at that time, “Looks like being tamed by you really has made Bleu Blaze soft. Congratulations, you’ve made her vulnerable and easier to get killed. Hope you’re proud of yourself, _Ms. Blast_.”

**-**


	3. Eye Spy

The weather was nipping at their noses as they strolled down the street. Her head was resting against his shoulder, eyes staring ahead, to the corners, taking in everything that they could. So far the coast was clear. His eyes were telling him the same thing. One or two other people occasionally walked by or crossed from the other side of the street. Some couples, some individuals just making their way through the drizzle of the dying rain. His gloved hand kept an umbrella over both of them, and their coats kept them from completely freezing in the dreary October weather.

It was 1940, the fifth of October in Liverpool, England. Gideon had reason to believe that Clock Wise came to this time and place to somehow interfere with the birth of John Lennon.

“How’s it looking out there guys?” Ray’s voice came through their earpieces, but neither physically reacted to keep the charade of a normal couple walking about.

“Nothing that catches the eye just yet, Boy Scout,” Leonard murmured under his breath to minimize his lip movement.

“Eagle Scout,” was the small reminder in Snart’s ear.

He rolled his eyes, and almost immediately they fell to Jade. She was strangely quiet throughout this scouting mission and it made Captain Cold a bit wary. She had been playing the silent treatment the best she could with him ever since Angeline was injured back in 1986. Apparently she didn’t like the way he spoke to her; nearly blaming her for Bleu going soft. She had lost her edge, and that made her guard weak. It was a sad thing to witness when before Jade she was a killer. Setting just anybody aflame with the snap of her fingers.

“You know, we won’t be very convincing as a loving couple if you’re going to keep up with this attitude of yours,” Leonard whispered with an attitude of his own.

Star Blast nearly scowled, but she quickly tried to reapply the serene expression on her face. She was supposed to be a woman on a walk with her fiancé and they were supposed to be having a good time despite the weather. “I’m only out here because if I wasn't it would be Angeline out here instead,” she insisted harshly under her breath. “And, Angeline can’t stand the cold.”

Snart gave a small chuckle, “That’s sweet of you. Going to such lengths to be with a man you despise to save your girlfriend the discomfort of some chilly weather.”

Jade’s jaw locked into place. Her chin firm while her eyes were quickly losing any softness in them as she kept her attention forward, “I don’t despise you, Cold. I just think you’re a prick.”

“I’ll have to give you some bonus points for that one. I don’t get called that very often. Most people just go for ‘bastard’ or ‘asshole’.”

“If you’re trying to be charming, you should stop. It’s not working.”

“Trust me, Medina. I’m not so low that I would go after a woman who’s in a happy and committed relationship. Not unless that’s what she wanted, but I’m sure you have no desire for that sort of complicated mess while we’re all preoccupied with this time jumping business.” His eyes flickered between her and the spacious roads ahead. Landing on rooftops and even further down where he could get some sort of visual of the taller buildings. “I know you’re still pissed about what I said a few days ago, but I’m not taking it back. You made Bleu soft and soft gets you hurt, gets you killed.”

“So does talking about personal matters during a scouting mission.”

Leonard smirked, “Point taken.” He slowed as a group of preteen boys were scurrying past them on the same side of the road. His eyes on them as they were laughing and running like the aging years ahead of them were chasing after their heels. It was like they were fleeing, trying to be free and remain young forever. Even if just in this moment, in this time. “However, blowing our cover could also get us killed, and like I said, you aren’t doing a very believable job.”

The woman paused, irritation growing with the man’s insistence on their roles. Since when was he such a stickler for following the rules? Though, Captain Cold did have a reputation for making his plans and executing them near perfectly. Or, it depended on who was in his crew at that time.

“Don’t be alarmed,” his voice cut through her thoughts. She noticed a man dashing into an alleyway that they were quickly coming upon. She wasn’t sure what Snart meant until they got closer. “I’m going to kiss you,” he warned in a low semi-tense voice. Before Jade could question it, he pulled them into the same alley around the corner. He pinned her to the wall and his lips were on hers. Her hands gripped at his shoulders and the umbrella clattered to the hard ground. His tongue was in her mouth, and her grasp grew tighter, nails digging into his coat. Water droplets landed on her face from the rim of his hat, splashing onto her makeup and the rain was a little more than the previous drizzle. Her knee twitched, she wanted to kick him, but before she could his mouth moved to her neck and just beneath her ear his husky voice spoke to her, “Are they still here?”

Jade’s black orbs flickered about and there she saw a trio of men who were gazing at them curiously and suspiciously. She gasped as strong hands gripped her sides and squeezed beneath her ribs. “Cold,” she murmured, hoping the men observing were thinking she was meaning the weather and not Snart’s alias.

Leonard’s head pulled away. Jade’s dark eyes took in how he was panting softly, the flushed appearance in his cheeks from the activity, and the glistening of his thin pink lips that would surely crack in this temperature. He glanced over at the men, and suddenly he seemed…almost sheepish. Almost.

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” he purred with a smirk. “Were we interrupting?”

The tallest one chuckled, “Even though we were here first, it feels more appropriate to say we are the ones interrupting you two kids.”

Leonard took her hand, intertwined their fingers and lifted them up for the three to see. Showing off the ring on Jade’s finger, “It just seemed like a good place to get some privacy.” He let their hands drop gently with care as his other hand picked up the umbrella, “Sorry for the indecency. We’ll leave you to your…” He gestured to them, but couldn’t decide on the appropriate word. Maybe he left it open-ended for them to fill in. He was an odd man that Jade Medina couldn’t quite understand. Maybe that’s why he was considered as a “villain” back home.

The only man with a mustache waved his hand as he stepped towards them slowly, “No, don’t mind us, son. We’re just some old friends who wanted a smoke, but the rain is coming in and you two could use some heat if you’re intent on staying out here.” He winked at them, and Leonard smirked in return while Jade continued to watch on; impressed and horrified all at once.

The other two men followed, and Snart tipped his hat to each of them as they passed. When they were finally around the corner and their voices distant, he pulled away from the woman and held the umbrella up over her head. “Sorry about that,” he snorted, maybe a bit at himself. “Those three have been lingering around for fifty minutes. Didn’t want them to be having an inconvenient conversation.” He held an arm up and winked, “I’ll try to give you more warning next time.”

Jade sighed, rolling her eyes, but following his lead. This man was either a genius or insane. Maybe even a combination of both.

**-**


	4. Unbelievable Motives

“Why didn’t you tell me that he kissed you?”

“Because it wasn’t a big deal and we were in the middle of a mission. That’s over, so now I’m bringing it up. I didn’t want you to be distracted.”

Angeline and Jade were arguing in their shared quarters. John Lennon was born safely, but Clock Wise slipped through their grasp once more. Gideon was trying to calculate and find him, but for now they were still stuck in the forties.

Bleu Blaze scowled at her girlfriend, “I don’t like that you hid this from me. We’re supposed to tell each other everything, aren’t we?”

“Yes.”

“Then, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I already told you. I didn’t want you to be distracted.”

“And, what does that mean?”

“It means nothing else. You’re reading into this too much.”

“No,” Angeline’s voice began to rise as did her temper. “I know exactly what you’re saying. I don’t have to guess. You’re still worried that I’m not better. Aren’t you?”

“What?” Star seemed surprised, shocked as she shook her head. “No. Of course not!”

“You are!” There was the slightest sheen in Bleu’s eyes. She was holding back tears as her face reddened. “You think I’m going to give in. That Snart and Rory will be ‘terrible influences’ on me. That there’s no hope for me to ever really change. That I’ll always be an evil, evil person.”

“No,” the red-skinned woman stepped closer as she kept her voice soft. “That’s not it at all.”

“It is!” Angeline attempted to step back, nearly smacking away the younger woman’s hands. “I’m just a heartless monster. I’ll always be that way. I could never try to trick myself or you or anyone else that I can have a normal life.” The back of her hand rubbed at an eye. “You don’t trust me.”

“Baby,” Jade walked up to the older woman and gently gripped the sides of her face, “I was trying to protect you. I’m telling you now, because I don’t _want_ to hide _anything_ from you. I trust you with everything. I love you. It’s just…safer now. For all of us.”

Hesitantly, Angeline grasped Jade’s red wrists. Gingerly wrapping her fingers around them, her eyes were on the floor before they closed. Her forehead found Star Blast’s and she released a small and nearly silent exhale. She knew she could get hotheaded, and Star was always good at letting her know in small ways when she was getting upset and hint to her to calm down. That’s what made them so perfect together. She was sure.

“Was it good?” Angeline inquired softly. “The kiss.”

Jade snorted, “Really?”

“I mean it,” Bleu leaned back a little to take a peek at the younger woman. “He’s not bad looking.”

“So, that means his kissing must be one in a million?”

“No, but…”

Jade sighed, “Yes. He’s attractive, and yes…the kiss was…surprisingly breathtaking, but he’s not you. I _love_ you.”

“You don’t think he’s into you at all?” Angeline almost sounded skeptical.

“I think he’s just a creep,” she insisted with a small smile.

There was a moment of pause. Angeline looking into her girlfriend’s dark eyes with her own blue ones. Silently reading each other, or thinking they were. It was just a moment longer before Angeline pressed her lips to Jade’s. They stilled, Angeline’s fingers sliding up to undo Jade’s bun while Jade’s fingers gripped Angeline’s hips to pull her close.

The brunette pulled back, whispering against Jade’s lips, “Did he use tongue?”

“Maybe,” the younger woman purred. “Will you if he did?”

Angeline gave a lecherous smile, “I’ll do much more than that.”

* * *

 

Mick Rory was munching away on lunch at the table as Leonard Snart was reading an old magazine that had a relatively interesting article on World War II. It was nice to have some peace and quiet (excluding Mick’s chewing), however, that was eventually interrupted when Bleu Blaze plopped her plate in the middle of the table. Mick rose a brow at her presence as Leonard ignored her, flipping a page with diminishing interest.

“I think we need to talk,” Angeline stated as she pulled up a chair. Mick rolled his eyes and stuffed another bite of his sandwich into his mouth, leaving Leonard to reply to the noisy woman.

“No, I don’t think we do,” Snart answered while his eyes scanned through the page.

“You kissed my girlfriend,” she reached to snatch the magazine from him, but he caught her intent from the corner of his eye and held it away from her.

Leonard closed the story, placed it in his lap, and leaned an elbow on the table with his cheek pressed into his knuckles, “Fine. I’m listening.”

“Wait,” Mick swallowed as he looked between the two, “you kissed one of the lesbians?”

“Not right now, Mick,” Snart gestured to Angeline as she popped a grape into her mouth. “The floor is yours.”

Bleu Blaze’s eyes flickered between both men before she settled with Mick, “We’re bi, by the way.” Then, to Leonard, “She said it was for the scouting mission.”

“She’s not wrong.”

“I think you took advantage of a situation.”

Leonard smirked, “And, why would that be?”

“I think you’re trying to cause a rift,” Angeline accused. “You just can’t get over the fact that I’m done with setting things on fire for no reason.”

“You’re loss,” Mick murmured with a shrug that earned him a semi-glare from both Bleu and Cold.

“We’ve done business together, Snart, but those times are through,” she was quick to continue past her small interruption. “I’m a better person, now. You’re going to have to get over that.”

“Or, what?” Leonard’s lips gradually pulled into a sneer. “You’ll fry me?”

Angeline’s jaw set in place. Teeth clenched behind closed lips as her eyes stared Leonard down. That’s exactly what Snart wanted. For her to go back to her old ways. Jade had mentioned before they decided to join up with the Legends that working with both him and Mick Rory would be risky for her. Maybe she was right, but Angeline had to prove to herself that she was rehabilitated. If not all, then mostly would suffice. She just had to _prove_ it.

Eyes fluttering downwards in an extensive blink as he adjusted himself to sit up straight, Leonard’s cyan gaze flashed open with a more serious expression, “As much fun as it would be to say ‘Yes, those were my intentions’, I’m sorry to say that I had absolutely no plan when I kissed Miss Medina.” He leaned back coolly, opening his magazine, but keeping eye contact with the woman, “I needed a cover for the both of us to interrupt Clock Wise’s goons from putting together a plan of their own and put down any doubt that we should be considered suspicious.”

“You didn’t have to do it so heavily.”

“I had to make it look convincing,” Leonard nearly rolled his eyes, but refrained from doing so. “Jade wasn’t much help.” He licked his thumb and flipped two pages before finding his story, “The two of you can believe whatever you want, but all I want is to get the job done.”

 _“Miss Arnold,”_ Gideon called into the galley, earning the eyes of all three present despite not having a physical presence. _“Miss Medina is looking for you. Shall I let her know of your location, or will you be returning to your quarters shortly?”_

“Thank you, Gideon,” Angeline picked up her plate and cautiously rose to her feet. “Tell her I’m on my way back. Please.”

_“Very well.”_

Bleu had only meant to go to the galley and pick up an after workout snack for the two of them. She had no idea that Leonard and Mick would be here, but she didn’t want to let the opportunity go so she had to confront Snart when she had the chance. Her bright eyes looked to Leonard who still had his attention on her. She didn’t want to leave just yet, but she had no reason to keep Jade waiting. She said her piece, even if she didn’t like Captain Cold’s response. So, without another word, she left.

There was just a second of silence before Mick released a low whistle. He looked across the table at his partner who glanced at him before going back to his magazine. “What are you up to, boss?” was the wary inquiry.

“Nothing new, my friend,” Leonard spoke softly so as not to be overheard by any unseen persons who could be within the radius. “Our goals are the same no matter who wants to say or think otherwise.”

Rory wasn’t too sure, “You’ll let me know if your plans change.”

“I always do.”

**-**


	5. Bleu Booze

The sun was rising and it was beautiful. It was a shame that it was during a time of war in Vietnam. The beginning of the year 1975, and in two months a battle would break out from the North. The view was beautiful from the window in the bridge, and Angeline and Jade were going to soak it in. The two women were wrapped up in a blanket, Angeline behind Jade with her arms around the shorter woman’s shoulders. Her cheek pressed to her girlfriend’s ear while Jade sipped some coffee. It was simply beautiful.

“I need a beer!” Stomping boots broke the serene atmosphere as Mick Rory bellowed out his current emotional state. The man had been on edge since they arrived, and nobody knew why.

Angeline sighed, kissing Jade’s cheek and nuzzling into her shoulder, “He’s so wired up. It’s exhausting.”

“Well, he _is_ a hothead,” the younger woman chuckled softly, her fingers reaching back to play with Angeline’s hair. “He’s not like Snart. He’d never lose his shit like that.”

“I wonder how he deals with Rory all the time,” Bleu murmured.

“Opposites attract?”

The brunette hummed in thought, “I suppose. I guess we’re proof of that.” She snorted softly, “You don’t think Rory and Snart are…”

“I _don’t_ even want to _imagine_ that,” Jade guffawed, then took another sip of her coffee. “I _really_ don’t.”

“Come on, you really don’t think at least Snart leans that way?”

Jade shrugged, “I mean, I don’t really go around thinking about other people’s sexuality.” She peeked over her shoulder to meet with Angeline’s bright blue gaze, “It’s a little rude.”

Bleu heaved a sigh, “Sorry. You’re right.” She pecked Jade’s lips, “But, you sure you’re not curious? At least a little?”

“I’m not,” the raven-haired woman insisted.

Angeline sighed again, almost groaned, “Fine. But, if you ask me, I think he might swing like we do. I don’t know why, but something about him screams it to me.”

“Angie,” Jade shifted in her girlfriend’s arms, “knock it off. I’m serious. This is invasive.”

“Okay, okay, fine. I promise. No more talk about Snart.”

“Good. Thank you.”

Angeline’s spine straightened as she stood more upright. She inhaled deeply, her hands sliding to squeeze Jade’s shoulders, “Maybe we should get ready for the day.”

“I guess,” the younger woman replied softly. “It’s just…I feel bad that we can’t help. This place looks so beautiful, and the people here…I wish we could do something.”

“I know,” Angeline’s voice was low. “I know, but we can’t change anything. That’s why we’re supposed to stop Clock Wise, but…I get it…”

Jade finally tore her cosmic gaze away from the rising run. She slipped away from Angeline’s grasp, but slipped her fingers to intertwine with five of the brunette’s. She squeezed and gently began to lead her away from the window as the blanket slipped away from her being and kept atop Angeline’s shoulders.

Blue eyes fell and brown brows twisted. “Babe?” her voice was soft, but was definitely concerned. “Your skin.”

“Hm? Yeah?” dark eyes turned to look at Angeline, then Jade’s brows also twisted. She looked down and her brows rose. Her usual dark crimson skin had lightened into vermilion.

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Angeline squeezed Jade’s hand as the younger woman sat in med bay. “I never thought that this trip would do this.”

“I never thought so either,” Jade insisted, her own grip tightening on the brunette’s hand. “So, don’t blame yourself.”

“ _I_ wanted to come, though.”

“And, _I_ agreed. You didn’t make me do this. I made this decision. Not you.”

Rip had just left the two alone after Gideon ran a few tests. Jade’s abilities were much like a star’s. Just as the color of a star could reflect the heat of it, the color of Jade’s skin depicted the strength of her abilities. It seemed that Jade’s strength was bound to grow, but the pace at which it should had quickened from the time jumping. There was no way to tell just how much or how fast it would grow and whether or not it could ultimately lead to the woman’s downfall. It was something to keep an eye on for sure.

“But, hey, I’m not dying,” Jade chuckled softly. “Let’s get out of here.”

Angeline didn’t seem too convinced, but she knew that Jade just wanted to continue the day on the same note as earlier. It had started so divinely, it would be a waste to let this news bring the whole thing down. She attempted a smile and nodded. The older woman tenderly tugged on Jade’s hand, guiding the other off the seat and onto her feet. Jade beamed, stealing a kiss before taking the lead and the two slipped out of med bay together. Their fingers were intertwined, and Jade leaned her body into Angeline’s as they made their way down the halls. What they didn’t expect was to run into Leonard Snart.

“Good morning, ladies,” he drawled, stopping in front of them with one hand stuck in his pocket. His eyes looked them over and he blinked with a shake of his head. His lips nearly frowning, “You’re looking a bit…pale, Medina.”

“Thanks for noticing.” She gave a sarcastic smile, before she inquired, “How’s your partner? He’s been antsy since we got here, and he sounded especially worked up this morning.”

“He’s not a fan of Vietnam,” was all that Leonard was willing to say on that subject. “How about you two? Leaving the med bay?”

Angeline spoke up, still a little defensive of her girlfriend after Snart’s little smooch attack, “We’re fine. What brings you down this way?”

Leonard raised the hand that wasn’t sitting in his pocket, his ring finger straight up, “Paper cut.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Snart gave a shrug, “Not really.”

“I never pegged you for a germophobe, Cold,” Jade nearly smirked at the idea as she spoke.

“I’m not,” his hand fell back to his side, “but it’s not like I have much else to do at this point. Since we’re grounded.”

This had Angeline crossing her arms in front of her chest, “The Leonard Snart I know has one hell of an imagination. It’s difficult to believe that you’re actually bored.”

Cold’s smile was almost spiteful as he snarked back, “I guess it comes with the fatigue of our recent adventures. We haven’t exactly had time for a vacation and it’s been almost a month since we’ve hit the metaphorical road.”

“Then, I guess, we’ll leave you to your mini-vacay,” Jade replied, gently tugging on her girlfriend’s arm as she tried to step around the criminal.

However, Angeline smirked as a previous thought popped into her head. She allowed herself to be dragged a step or two to the side, but her eyes were still on Leonard as she asked, “Are you a private person, Snart?”

Cyan eyes were sharp on the pyro as stiff lips curled into a wary scowl, “Very.”

That didn’t seem to deter her, “Tell me, how do you swing?”

“Pardon?”

“ _Angie_ ,” Jade hissed into the other’s ear, but that did nothing, as well.

“Men, women, what tickles your funny bone?” the brunette pushed smugly.

Narrow eyes closed as Leonard softly wheezed an exacerbated chuckle, his head turning subtly away from the women. Jade couldn’t help but pause in curiosity with her hand firmly wrapped around Angeline’s arm, staring at the man’s back for a moment before he started walking away towards med bay. “Have a nice day, ladies,” he drawled, not looking back for a second as he casually made his escape.

It took a moment before Jade roughly nudged Angeline in the side. The older woman glanced down at her girlfriend with a flinch. Her eyes were sparkling as the vermillion tinted woman half-glared at her. “What?” she couldn’t hold back a smirk as she kept her giggle down in her throat.

“Didn’t I ask you not to touch that subject?”

Bleu Blaze rolled her eyes, “You did.”

“And, you _still_ asked him about that?”

“I was curious.”

“It’s invasive.”

“He didn’t answer,” Angeline gestured to where the man was previously standing. “He didn’t have to, so he didn’t. I wasn’t going to break his arm over it. It’s _fine_.” She wrapped an arm around the younger woman’s shoulder and took a step down the hall, “I thought you didn’t like him, anyway.”

“We fight with him enough,” Jade huffed softly. “And, it’s a matter of principles. I wouldn’t appreciate someone asking me that question, so it’d be hypocritical to do that to someone else.”

The brunette pressed a solid smooch to Jade’s cheek, but Star Blast wasn’t reciprocative. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I was the one asked. Not you.”

“That’s not the point,” Jade insisted as their legs carried them onwards. “ _I asked you_ _not to, and you did it, anyway_.” Her dark eyes lifted upwards to analyze Angeline’s expression as she spoke, “So, what’s with that?”

“Nothing,” the older woman asserted. “I was just curious, so I asked.” She rubbed her girlfriend’s shoulder comfortingly, “I’m sorry if that upsets you. I don’t want you to think I don’t respect you or anything like that.”

Jade inhaled slowly, softly, before releasing an audible sigh. She leaned into the other, eyes returning straight ahead, “Let’s just…try to keep our distance from Leonard Snart, okay? I know you don’t particularly like him, but try not to pick fights with him. Please?”

“I’ll try.”

“ _Please_?”

“I’ll _try_ ,” Angeline insisted. She glanced down and met Jade’s fired-up gaze. “I can’t promise anything. I really can’t. You know he’s unpredictable.”

“So are you.”

“Jade.”

“Angie,” the younger woman pulled away, brows furrowed as they neared the edge of the bridge, “just…” She paused, inhaling as her hands balled up. Angeline’s eyes looked her over and she understood what that meant as Star Blast released a heavy exhale. “I’m going to go exercise. I’ll see you later.”

Angeline released her own soft sigh, not even trying to hold back the other. She watched as Jade spun on her heels and rigidly made her way through the large room. The brunette lazily strolled into the very same room, vision following Jade’s exit until she was alone. Or, she thought she was.

“Fight with the missus?”

Shining blues glared over at Mick Rory. Lazily slumped in one of the chairs and downing a bottle. He wasn’t even looking at her, and he already seemed a little glazed over despite it still being early in the morning. Despite how annoyed she was at her situation, she found herself unable to be entirely upset at him. He was just being Mick Rory, and it was _her_ issue to deal with. She messed up, and she had to fix it. She just couldn’t right now.

Jade needed her time, and that was something that Angeline had learned with time. If Bleu tried to force herself into Jade’s cool-down session, it would only make things worse. Jade needed time with her emotions and her thoughts, and if Angeline wasn’t going to respect anything else, she was going to at the very least respect that. She had to. She loved Jade. Angeline sighed, strolling over and taking a seat beside Rory who lazily threw his eyes over at her.

“Can I help you?” his voice was gruffer than usual. It almost sounded completely dry despite how much liquid was going down his throat.

The brunette noticed a few empty bottles on the floor, but she had a strong feeling that that wasn’t all of it. A few full bottles also caught her eyes, and she gestured to them, “Feel like sharing one?”

“No,” Mick nearly barked his laugh, but despite it he still reached down and handed one of the beers over to the woman. Angeline took it, unable to fight a small smile as she whispered her gratitude softly. “Don’t thank me,” Heat Wave huffed. “You’re the one in the dog house, and from the looks of things, you might need more than one.”

Angeline couldn’t fight a spiteful chuckle as she opened the beer, “I don’t think you’re wrong.”

**-**


	6. Loops

“I’m sorry.”

The first thing that Leonard noticed wasn’t the apology, but the drink in her hand. From the med bay to the bridge, Captain Cold was surprised to see his partner sitting down and drinking with Bleu Blaze. Mick gave the other an acknowledging nod and raise of a beer just before the woman snapped her attention to him and blurted out the two words that had him just standing there a yard away with his hands in his pockets.

His brows were scrunched up and his lips pursed together, “For what?”

“For asking you about your sexuality.”

That had Mick nearly choke on his beer mid-sip. He coughed somewhat before chuckling and shaking his head, “You’re asking the wrong man, sister.”

“Mick, that’s enough,” cold eyes turned to the fiery man who fell silent, shrugged, and returned to his drink; not without an amused smirk on his lips at the thought of someone questioning a ladies’ man like Snart on his preferences.

Angeline stiffened her spine, “Well?”

“Well, _what_?”

“Are we good, then?”

Leonard rolled his eyes, his tone snarky after a rough sigh slipped through his nostrils, “That’s not really how apologies work, Bleu.”

This time the woman huffed as she stood up on her feet. There was a glint in Mick’s eye as he observed the confrontation that seemed to be growing between the two. “Are you really going to be hung up on this? It wasn’t that big of a deal. It was just a dumb question.”

“And, let me guess,” the tall man drawled, “you had a fight with the girlfriend about it.” He took a quick pause with a breath and continued before Angeline could reply, “I noticed she wasn’t too thrilled over your rather invasive question. Usually, I wouldn’t mind something as trivial as that, but it seems that you’re only apologizing in order to get back into Jade’s good graces.” He took one step forward towards the hot-headed woman, “Apologies and respect go hand-in-hand Miss Arnold, so a half-assed apology equals half-assed respect.” His lips tugged upwards in a smug little smile, “And, maybe I’d like to watch you squirm a little by withholding my acceptance of said half-assed apology.”

With the nearly empty bottle in one hand, the other curled into a fist. Leonard kept note of it in the corner of his eyesight, but most of his attention staying on the feminine pyro. She walked up to him, stopping an inch apart from him with her eyes on his. His haughty grin hadn’t slipped a centimeter and she practically growled under her breath, “You’re an asshole.”

Cold gave a shrug, “I’m fine with that.”

Leonard was quick to notice the way that Angeline’s body started to tremble subtly. Mick picked up on it as well, leaning an inch forward in curiosity with the way this scene was unfolding. Bleu Blaze’s free hand rose, still curled into a fist, but much more loosely. Snart didn’t visibly flinch, but his fingers twitched as they were ready to snatch his cold gun out from its holster. Their gazes were locked, unblinking. Heat Wave opening a new bottle as he played witness. And, then, there was a snap!

Small blue flames teased the tips of Angeline’s middle finger, index finger, and thumb. Flickering weakly, but their heat still threatening. Mick’s eyes widened, his lips curling into a lecherous grin before wrapping around his beer. Cold’s fingers were already wrapped around the handle of his gun, but he hadn’t lifted it just yet.

“What are you two doing?”

The three of them looked over to see that Dinah Lance had made her way into the room. Her hands on her hips as she scowled, feet planted in a disciplinary stance that none of them appreciated.

Bleu’s scowl grew deeper, her eyes flickering back to Leonard whose did the same, “Stay out of this, Lance. This doesn’t involve you.”

“It does,” the blonde woman snapped, marching over to the three criminals – one a former – and snatching the bottle out from Angeline’s grasp. “Fire next to this,” she nearly smacked the woman in the face with the alcohol container as she couldn’t help but shove it completely into her line of sight, “while on this ship could mean a very _bad_ ending for _all_ of us.” She retracted the bottle with a huff, “Calm your heads and turn off the heat. Go cool down.” Dinah’s eyes were sharp on Leonard before flickering back to Angeline, “Got it?”

“Stay outta this, Goldilocks,” Mick barked through his drunken slurring. “Let ‘em work it out on their own. You’re not the boss around here.”

“She’s right, Mick,” Leonard drawled, completely releasing his gun and earning a surprised and agitated glare from his partner in crime. “No need to blow us all up over something so trivial. There’s a time and place for everything, and a fight doesn’t fit into here and now.” He gave a patronizing upturn of his lips to Bleu Blaze as his tone sweetened, “Wouldn’t you say, Miss Arnold?”

Angeline’s glare didn’t waiver. After a heartbeat or two, the woman did decide to snuff out the flame, blowing them out gently and taking a step back from Captain Cold. She turned her burning gaze towards Black Canary, then back to Leonard Snart before turning and stomping off the bridge altogether.

Dinah shook her head, sighing softly before splitting her attention between the two men left with her. “Clean this mess up,” she mumbled, slipping out, as well with an air of authority that irked the remaining occupants.

“Boss?” Mick looked to Leonard for a response to the dictatorial woman’s words and attitude, but there was nothing.

Captain Cold glanced around, the expression on his face carrying a familiar sense of plotting that gave a small bit of comfort to Heat Wave. “Don’t forget to clean up when you’re done here, Mick,” the man mumbled, gradually turning and making his way off the bridge. “We’re still guests here.”

Mick Rory silently observed the way his partner slithered out. If it wasn’t for the fact that Snart seemed to be putting a few pieces of a plan together in his head, the pyromaniac would have been a bit on edge. He slumped back into his chair, taking a swig of his beer and releasing a vocal exhale that quickly followed with a belch.

* * *

 

“So, Gideon’s been able to _possibly_ pinpoint Clock Wise,” Rip announced as he pulled up the visuals on screen for the team to see for themselves. “He’s either in 1921 or 1721.”

“And, what’s there in those years for him to toy with?” Dinah inquired immediately.

“Well, there’s Adolf Hitler in 1921.”

“I hate Nazis,” Mick snarled under his breath.

“And, in 1721 is a man known as Dr. Zabdiel Boylston.”

Leonard’s brows knitted together, “And, what’s his deal?”

“Dr. Boylston was a man known for several American ‘firsts’ in terms of medical history. A few surgeries such as tumors, but in 1721 mostly for the first smallpox inoculations.”

“Both sound pretty big,” Ray seemed to half-shudder at the thought of what responsibility was waiting for them if they were supposed to follow Clock Wise to either year.

“We’ll take care of it,” Jade murmured, arms crossed as she was standing between him and Karen. “We’ve been his match every time.”

“That was when we were right behind him and on his heel,” Snart snipped. “We’ve lost track of him for over twelve hours. Who knows what kind of damage he could be getting away with at this point.”

Karen spoke up, “What’s giving Gideon so much trouble in locating him?”

 _“There’s been interference,”_ the A.I. stated simply. _“There seems to be some sort of scrambler or cloak that’s making it rather difficult to trace his location. At the moment, there’s only a thirty-seven percent certainty that he’s in the year 1921 and a fifty-nine percent certainty that he’s in the year 1721.”_

“And, the other four percent?”

_“The other four percent is elsewhere; most likely the year 1297.”_

“And, what’s there?” Malcolm questioned, brow quizzical.

_“William Wallace, Mr. Duncan.”_

Mick cleared his throat, arms crossed in front of his chest, “Shouldn’t we just go to the place with the higher chance of him being there?”

“That would be the obvious thing to do, Mr. Rory,” Rip sighed. “However, the percentages have been fluctuating too much to say for certain which one truly has the higher chance of his location.”

“Then, we’ll just have to take a chance,” Angeline insisted.

“We’d just be wasting time,” Jade countered, earning sharp eyes from her girlfriend.

“We might be able to find him faster if we try, though. If we guess right the first time, we have him. If we guess wrong, we check that year off and go to the next. Searching for him physically will probably take less time than waiting for Gideon trying to get through whatever scrambler he’s using to hide.”

Rip shook his head, “If we make a jump and we’re wrong, then Gideon will have to start her calculations all over again and we’d be even further behind in his tracks. We’d be wasting more time that way.”

“Then, I propose a time limit,” Leonard announced, leaning forward and gripping the edge of the table. His fingers tapped atop the surface and he continued with a slow and controlled voice, “If Gideon can’t locate him with one hundred percent certainty within the next hour, we jump.”

“I second that,” Angeline murmured with a nod of her head.

Mick made an acknowledging grunting sound to show he agreed, as well.

Malcolm glanced to Karen who shook her head. He sighed, “I have to say, I agree, too.” Seeing his fiancée’s eyes widen, he knew they’d be having a conversation about this later.

Black Canary looked over to the Atom. Both seeming unsure. It was a difficult decision. So much was riding on this, and who know what was going on as they stood around.

“I say…two hours…and then we jump,” Dinah suggested.

“Agreed,” Ray bobbed his head with a nervous certainty, eyes bouncing so as not to land on anyone who disagreed.

The captain sighed. His arms swung in front his chest, crossing as his head hung for a moment before lifting. His lips pursed, and another heavier exhale slipped through his nose, “Three hours. We’ll wait three more hours, and then we’ll jump.”

**\- TBC**


End file.
